


Mild Acrobatics

by SabineMichaelis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineMichaelis/pseuds/SabineMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Phil's a fail sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mild Acrobatics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about fictional characters based off of real life people. It is none of my business how Dan and Phil actually live their lives. With that in mind, enjoy the most ridiculous thing I have ever written :)

Do you want to try something kinky?  
…  
_Sure._  
We could try it standing up.  
_That’s not kinky, that’s just mildly acrobatic._  
Want to try?  
_I have a bad feeling about this._

Aahhh! Dan, you’re heavy!  
_You’re not supposed to be holding me up, you idiot. Prop me up against the wall._  
Ah! How am I—What?  
_Not like that! Ow! PHYSICS, PHILLIP._  
…  
_Yes, ok. That’s fine. That’s …brilliant._  
Wait. How am I supposed to--?  
_Just—like that—wait—ow!_  
Maybe if I…  
_Nononono Phil don’t move!_  
**shifting**  
…  
**sliding**  
_Phil. Phil! PHIL!_  
**CRASH**  
_Fuck!_  
I’m trying…  
**laughter**  
Are you ok?  
_YOU DROPPED ME._  
Maybe if I—  
_NO._  
Sorry.

**Rustling, moaning**

_Not on the floor. We’ll have to deep clean the carpet._  
Aren’t we trying something different?  
_Forget different. Forget kinky. Beds…are…good…_

 **Footsteps and strange shuffling noise following.**  
…  
**Stumbling, squeaks, tripping.**  
_Why are you--? Just leave your trousers in the corridor._  
But my socks will come off.  
_Put them back on later!_  
…  
**More stumbling in the corridor.**  
_You have thirty seconds to get in here or I’m going to start editing._  
WAIT


End file.
